One Last Mission
by Lidsworth
Summary: Ada Wong was believed to be dead, but, it's the complete opposite. Alive, and paralyzed, Ada is a prisoner to the U.S Government . She wants to die, and knowing fully well that Leon has moved on, she just wants to see him smile one last time too, even if she is forgotten by him.But, she can't die just yet, she has one last mission to complete, perhaps the hardest of them all.


**Prequel to , "Perfect Here," Ada's take on what happened to her. It's depressing, and, if you're an Ada fan, be prepared for her to be hurt, a lot. There are some very sad scenes, so, i hope you can stick with it. Just one chapter, though. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I hope you like it though. It took me a few days to write. Please read and review. **

**One Last Mission**

She was trapped in her own body, a prisoner of her own mind. Ending her life, though she tried, failed, it always failed.

No one knew she was even alive, the world believed she was dead. Leon believed she was dead, and she'd lived to protect him, so what was the point of living?

She had no idea how long she'd been kept in this testing facility, locked away, partially paralyzed and all control of her body lost. When she opened her eyes, she could only stare at the same white hanging light above her and look around the best her eyes would allow her to. She saw different setting at some times, such as a testing lab, rather than the room she usually stayed in.  
At times, she was in so much pain; she never knew whether she was trying to be saved, or killed. All she could see were white mask, goggles, faceless men and women. She questioned if they were human, they definitely didn't act, nor did they move like humans. Their movements were so automatic, so mechanic. No human had ever moved like this before.

Whenever she would find herself still alive, back in her normal room, her body numb, and her mind traveled to Leon. The facility she was in was timeless, she reckoned it could have been years since she'd been shot in the head and reduced to such a state. She wondered if Leon had forgotten about her and moved on with his life, and with no answer to say whether he had or not, Ada found herself crying all the time, just wanting to at least see his face just once.

This yearning resulted in Ada wanting death more than anything else. She figured, she believed, that if she could die, than she would be able to see him from Heaven, that maybe God would spare such a low life as herself. This place was her own personal hell, and she didn't believe that things could get any worse. She sought to end it, and she tried as hard as she could. She'd turn herself, using all of her energy she could muster, all of the control she had, and lunge her face on the pillow, hoping that they would leave her alone long enough so she could finally die. But no, they always came back, turned her over, and used restraints in order to secure her.

She'd try to hold her breath, and hope that the continued lack of oxygen could kill her.

When she passed out, she usually dreamed of Leon holding her safe, never letting her go. But she doubted Leon would love her now, she wasn't the woman he's met in raccoon city, she was a mere shell of the powerful Ada Wong, and she hated it. She wondered if she could choke on her tears, but decided against it when, as her many failed suicide attempts, didn't work.  
She wondered if there was a restroom around. Ada didn't eat anymore, she never really used the restroom, she had to be manually taken there though, and wished that they could leave her alone so she could drown herself in the sink or toilet. But that would never happen, and so she came up with another comprise, she'd choke on her own vomit.

As gross as it sounded, Ada was desperate, very desperate. She wanted to see Leon, and she knew that she hated the taste of blood. If she bit her lip or cheek hard enough, it would bleed and she'd taste it, she'd throw up and die before these robots had a chance to save her.  
And, the very next day, that's what she did. She tasted the disgusting taste of iron and salt as she bit down on her cheek, and bit down harder as more oozed towards her throat.

She was crying. Not because of the pain, though, but because she was excited about seeing Leon again.

Suddenly felt herself gag, and knew that she was almost there. With a few more droplets, due to the fact that Ada had no food in her body, her stomach acid rose from her stomach, up her throat, and out of her nose and mouth. A warm yellow foamy substance covered her face, far thicker than any makeup she'd ever tried on before. Her throat and nose were on fire, but she didn't care, she only concentrated on seeing Leon. She knew that they could never be together, now that she was dead, but she pictured him smiling with his friends, maybe with a family, a wife and a few kids.

All she had to do was see his smile, and she knew that was she had done had been the right thing.  
White splotches appeared in her vision, and her throat became numb, as did her nose. She could already see him, Leon. But, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't laughing like she'd predicted, and he wasn't even in a nice house like she'd expected.

No, Leon was in her room, barely visible through the growing white splotches. In Fact, he hadn't looked too happy at all. But, Ada felt her body sieze up and the white splotches take over he sight.

The following moments weren't too clear to Ada, she never really concluded whether it was a dream or if it were real.

She remembered opening her eyes again, and though everything was white, she was walking again, her senses perfectly keen. The place she was walking in, the ground crunched under her feet, and she could smell the fresh scent of trees and grass, she could hear running water and the wind blowing through the trees. She could feel the crisp spring air on her body, and, as if it were a veil being removed from her face, she blinked, and immediately, she was in a large forest.

She loved the forest.

She looked down at her body, she was in a white dress. Not one of the revealing ones she often wore, but, a lace sundress with white flats. In front of her was a figure dressed in white as well, their presence beckoning her to come forward, so, she did.

Upon closer inspection, this figure was one of her colleagues she'd lost in life, accept, he never actually looked this happy, nor this young. Vibrant blue eyes stared at her, just inches away. Messy blond hair danced in the wind, and while in life, his attire consisted of nothing but black, in the afterlife, it was nothing but white, and his face was shadeless. All of the murderous and predatory features were absent now, and instead, had been replaced with a young and youthful man, who'd finally found peace.

Two figures stood alone in the bright forest, just staring at each other.

Ada wrapped her arms around the man before her, and he did the same, his head resting on hers, and his arm stroking her head. Ada Wong began to cry, tears of sadness and tears of joy, she'd finally done it, she saw Leon one last time, and even if he wasn't happy, she'd seen him.

"Oh hush, Love, you're not joining us just yet," the deep English accent spoke softly in her ear, "you still have much joy to give to the world, you just don't know it yet."

Ada looked up at him, her cheeks tear stained, and her eyes red. When she tried to ask a question, words wouldn't come out. The man holding her smiled and stepped away from her.

"Trust me, Ada, your overall mission isn't done yet. Not until He says you're done, " the man pointed up as he said He, "someone in this world still needs you. And trust me, things will get hard, they did for me, but in the end, it's worth it."

He began to turn around, and as he did so, the forest lit up once again. Ada squinted her eyes, the light becoming bright. She kept her eye on him though, because when she looked, he wasn't the only one there. There was a woman with him, hiding behind him, her face red and shy. He smiled at her and took the woman's hand, which had a brilliant gold ring on it, waving at Ada one last time, and as he did so, the woman did the same.

Ada looked again, and as she did, this woman looked surprisingly similar to Jake Muller. Ada waved too, at both of them, happy that he really had finally found peace. And one more figure stood there, smiling the same smile he'd always smiled, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

John Clemens gave Ada the same cocky smirk he'd been so notorious for, and at this, she knew that everything was going to be okay, and that she was in good hands. Another wave, and he too disappeared. The forest now completely illuminated, and Ada felt her senses leaving her, and her body becoming weightless. The smell of nature left her, and instead, had been replaced with the smell of latex. There was something in her mouth, going down to her throat, and she could feel IV chords in her wrist.

She could hear the distant shouts of a man, and the voice was very familiar. Slowly, she forced her eyes open, knowing, sadly, that that was all she could do. She looked up, relieved to see that she was no longer in the same cell that the light endlessly hung in, and that the doctors above her actually looked human! The doctors around her paused, all of them exchanging relieved looks.  
"Looks like you pulled through, Ms. Wong," one said, an aged man who put his soft hand on Ada's face, "Glad you could stay with us." She attempted to smile, but, she couldn't feel her lips, so, she did so with her eyes.

Ada looked up, past the ceiling, and into the sky. She thought of the necklace she'd worn through China, the large cross that dangled on her chest. She wondered where they'd put it, she wanted it back badly, someone was looking after her.

_Thank you,_ she thought, hoping the prayer made it's way high above.

"She's awake," she heard, now very clearly, a masked young woman above her explain, joy igniting in her eyes, "go get Mr. Kennedy, let him know she's awake! Tell him he can stop shouting, tell him she'll be okay"

And, just as clear as they were minutes ago, Ada looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw John, and the two Weskers, all three smiling. And as soon as they were there, they disappeared just as quickly, and seconds later, Mr. Kennedy entered the room in a rush, eyes red rimmed, hair in a mess, and chest heaving.

She really did have a mission to complete.****

That was hard to write, very. I felt my heart drop at some scenes though, so, maybe yours will too. Anyway, please review, God bless. 


End file.
